


HamilGames

by WritingTil51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTil51/pseuds/WritingTil51
Summary: A poor Hamilton Hunger Games AU.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 5





	HamilGames

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry I have not posted in a while.

The alliance of three tributes trudged through Panem's Hunger Game's arena, looking for nothing in particular. The alliance consisted of a large lad named Hercules Mulligan, a tall Frenchman named Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - but they just call him Lafayette - and a bloke named John Laurens. They had an argument previously about if they were to get another ally. "Well, you know that boy from the chariot ride? The one who was on fire with that girl I don't know the name of?" John brought up. The other two tilted their heads, trying to remember. Oh yes.

_(Memory in John's POV) The boy from District 12 was grinning as he excitedly waved at the people in the crowd, having a cape made of fire somehow. His face had a mask of fire around his striking violet eyes (mixed between historical and musical) in which was not burning his skin, somehow. He gave out kisses to all of them, bringing both his hands to his mouth, kissing the one pressed against it, and splaying out his arms with grace. He and the girl connected hands and held them up in honor._ _Him and John made eye-contact. Blue eyes clashing against violet ones. They quickly looked away, flustered.  
_

_John couldn't help but smile. The way his brown, light hair flew back in the wind was **chef's kiss** mwah. Amazing. John in his knight-themed, silver armor that seemed to be made for someone of much higher rank than him felt like a peasant to the boy from District 12's beauty. Don't get him wrong, he adored that armor and he wore it with pride. But the boy was stunning.. And during training, he had hit each target with the arrow and got an 11 after shooting an arrow precisely and without any flaw at an apple that lay in a pig's mouth that was meant to be served to the Gamemakers._

Lafayette and Hercules nodded understandingly. "Oui, he was eyeing you a lot. He was looking at your lips, too." John blushed.

"R-Really?" He stuttered, just thinking about being looked at by the petite male. 

"Yeah, I saw that, too." Hercules' gruff voice came. Though it was gruff, it was humble and meant no harm. "I agree with John. He would most definitely make a nice addition to the team. All the way. But, would he trust us?" Hercules questioned and sat down on a log. The others sat down with him. 

"Well, he doesn't have any allies. The one he made with the girl from his district ended when she tried to kill him near the cornucopia. Remember?" The thick French accent of Lafayette recalled. Hercules nodded. "Where would you think le petit garcon is?" 

"You saw how easily he could climb trees in training." John hummed. "I reckon he's up there." John pointed up at the thick brush of leaves and bundle of trees with large branches, easy to jump from one to another. "Somewhere, at least. Most likely near water and food... maybe... near here." John smirked, examining the group's surroundings deeply. There is a pond nearby and tons of berries and game, but since the allies don't know if the berries are safe to eat, they cannot feast on them.

Lafayette closed his hazel eyes and hushed the two. After two minutes, he opened them and turned around. "There." He pointed behind a large rock, covering some of the berries. Lafayette then got up and grabbed a dagger, motioning for the others two stay there. He slowly approached it, while doing so stepping on a stick. "Tribute from District 12. I apologize for forgetting your name, but I see your hair." 

There was a wince and crunches from rocks mixed with dried leaves. The boy who was on fire slowly lifted himself up, hand clenched on a bow firmly. He wore a worried frown and had a burn on his cheek. "I heard your conversation." He said. "Is that true? Am I that important?" He asked sheepishly, staring at the moss-covered rock. 

The three others nodded. "Yes! Of course you are, you're amazing. Come here, we aren't going to hurt you." John smiled enthusiastically, beckoning the boy over. He obliged and stepped wearily towards them. He stopped and stared at the ground, digging his foot into the dirt. 

"What's your name?" Hercules asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex." Alex introduced himself quietly, a pink beginning to dust his face. 

"Alexandre, would you like to ally with us?" Lafayette grinned, bubbly. 

Alex nodded. "Please. I just got caught in some stupid fire. I have the burn mark to prove it." Hamilton pointed up at his lightly freckled cheek, similar to Laurens, but he had a mark. "I'm alright, though. I can't really feel it. I just didn't wanna die alone." Alexander giggled, adding butterflies to John's stomach. 

"Alright. So... we're allied?" John motioned between all of them. Alex nodded. "Great! We were going to find shelter but we kinda gave up." John laughed, rubbing his neck. 

"Oh! I found some good spots, but they were occupied or I was too scared to get down from my trees-" Alex was cut off by some mockingjay calls. "Shit. We need to move. Now." He grabbed his stuff and shoved them in a pack he camouflaged with mud, moss, and leaves. 

"Wait, why?" Hercules tilted his head in question. 

"That's a call from one of my arch rivals I met in this arena." He explained quickly and began trotting over to a thick tree. "Come on, I'll help you lot up." He declared and jumped, beginning to scale the tree with ease and grace. He stopped at a low enough branch and tied his ankles onto it tightly so he could lean down without falling off. He leaned off the branch and grabbed John's arms, helping him up the tree. Then, it was Lafayette. Herc already knew how to climb the trees and refused Alex's help politely. 

Once they were all at an acceptable height up, they tucked themselves as close to the tree as possible. There was distant laughter than got closer and closer each second. Alex and Herc shut their eyes tightly. John reached around for Alex's hand. When he found it, he weaved his hand into his and squeezed gently. 

"Hey..." John whispered, only loud enough for them both to hear. "It's okay, they can't reach us."

"Hey! James! Someone was here!" A southern accent, similar to John Laurens', called. There were two pairs of footsteps approaching the tree. 

"Where is the other pair?" The southerner asked 'James'. 

"They're looking around for that stupid archer, Thomas. The one that was on fire. He snatched their stuff." James replied lowly. 

Thomas laughed. "Good. I noticed some food missing from our pile... but there has so be more than just one person." John looked over to Alex and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb gently. 

"Alright. Let's move. Nobody's here anymore. They left a small bag, though... here, I'll take that. You have more food than me." James groaned. They left the group's sight to their delight. 

"Thank god." Lafayette giggled. "I thought they'd never leave. Come on, we need to find shelter now." 

"They stole our berries!" John exclaimed. Alex hushed him gently. 

"What color were they?" 

"Deep, dark purple. Really good looking." John drooled at the memory of them. 

"That may have been Nightlock. It's good they took it. Plus, I studied herbs and berries and all that... I can help." Alex beamed. "And since you aren't dead, I'm assuming you didn't eat them." 

"Wait... they're deadly?" Hercules tilted his head. Alex hummed. "Thank gosh."

"Alright, to the shelter." John grinned. "Also, how much of the conversation did you hear?" He asked the sly boy. Just by his giggle, John knew he heard most of it. 

It's been a week since they allied. Alex and John are progressively getting more and more flirtatious each day. "Psst, John!" Alex tapped on John's cheek, who was asleep in a cave. John groaned and turned over to face Alex. 

"Yeeahhh?" John responded. 

"Come look at the sunset. Please." Alex pleaded and tugged on John's arm gently. John sighed and got up, rubbing his eye while climbing out of their shelter. Alex excitedly climbed up a tree and helped John to the top and let their feet dangle off the branch. Alex snuck his hand into John's while they watched the sunset. Laf and Herc were secretly watching and snickering from the cave. 

"John... I know I won't make it out of here... alive. Well, I'll make it out of the arena, but in an aircraft because... well- I'll be dead. But... I want a legacy. I want to break the rules, John. I don't want to throw away my shot." And just like that, Alex's lips were on his. Soft and dry, but John didn't mind. They were in a battle to the death for fuck's sake. John easily kissed back, even though he knew his father was watching them. Then, there was the boom of a canon and a scream. 

"JAMES!" They heard distantly. Alex and John pulled apart. Startled, John nearly fell off, but Alex had caught him. 

"We're in trouble!" Alex squeaked and hastily scaled back down the tree. John followed after him. "He's going to know! He's going to know!" John hugged Alex and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"It's going to be okay. 4 against 3." 

"You're right... but I need to go out hunting. We're running low on food." Alex explained and carefully skipped inside the cave, highfiving Herc and Laf on the way to grab his supplies. He left the cave with his bow and arrows, giving John a kiss before climbing the tree and leaping away. "I'll be back in a day! Use the mockingjay calls I taught you, please!" John smiled. He'll be okay. 

The first night James face appeared on the sky. Alex sighed in relief, knowing that he will no longer have to worry about James. He was currently cooped up in a tree, silent as a mouse and waiting for prey. 

So, let me refresh you on who's dead in order. (this is not historically accurate in death order wise)   
Dead:  
Lucy Flucker   
Elizabeth Sanders   
Marie Adrienne   
Francoise de Noailles.  
Samuel Seabury   
John Andre  
Francis Kinloch   
Martha Mannings   
Maria Lewis   
Peggy Schuyler   
Kitty Livingston   
Theodosia Bartow   
Marie Antoinette   
"King" Louis XVI. Seriously. Why the hell so many Louis?   
James Madison 

Alive:   
Alexander Hamilton   
John Laurens   
Marquis de Lafayette   
Hercules Mulligan   
Elizabeth Schuyler   
Angelica Schuyler   
Thomas Jefferson   
Charles Lee   
James Reynolds   
Aaron Burr   
  


Alex stayed awake throughout the night, never growing tired. Then, sunrise came. Alex's snares were put to use for they caught decent game. Of course, Alexander could collect berries and seeds, but protein is important! Alex collected the prey and stuffed it in his camouflaged pack, then climbed back up the trees and leaped from one to another. 

He did this for a while, looking for a lush bush of strawberries or something until someone else's snare caught him which was hidden in the trees. Alex yelped and was entangled in the net. He fell off the tree and landed with an 'uff'. 

He began to panic and screamed for John. "JOHN! JOHN! JOHN, PLEASE!" His yells echoed throughout the forest. There was the snap of a twig. Alexander's violet eyes dotted around the woods frantically.

"Looky looky what we have ourselves here..." Someone growled. James R leaned above Alex's face with a crude smile. Alex writhed in the net and began to sob profusely. 

"Thomas'll love this." The familiar voice of Lee chuckled. "He's been wanting to get at you ever since you left those berries there... THOMAS! WE HAVE THE LITTLE BIRDIE!" Thomas came crashing through the bushes and fallen trees. He panted, but once his eyes landed on Alex, his face stiffened. Alex whistled out one of the mockingjay calls. To his satisfaction, they began echoing around. 

"What's that? A pathetic call for your boyfriend?" Thomas approached. "I doubt he'd care. Now that I have you at my will, explain to me; WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL JAMES?!" 

"I didn't!" 

"BULLSHIT!" Lee pulled out his spear and handed it to Thomas. Surely, the city of Panem were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the bloodbath excuse of a show to continue on with yet another gruesome death. His mentor informed Alex how "delighted" they were when Adrienne slammed Francis' head into a rock many times after the slick male had taken some of her arrows and since the only other person around was Francis, her ally, she blamed him and killed him after an hour of arguing. But now, Panem was about to be granted yet another bloodied death for their sick amusement. Alexander's brother, James, must have been rooting for him, praying for him to come home... but... he won't. Alexander felt pangs of being forced to leave him. The last Hamilton. 

"ANSWER ME AGAIN! WHY DID YOU KILL JAMES WITH THOSE DAMNED BERRIES!" Thomas screeched in his face. 

"I DIDN'T!" Alex wailed, beginning to try and scoot away from the southerner. Thomas growled and clenched the spear. "NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T TOUCH THOSE BERRIES! PLEASE! JO-" He screamed then- The spear was stabbed through his chest. All the way through, no doubt about it.

A thick amount of deep, dark blood splattered onto Thomas' face and he just snickered and took Alexander's pack full of food and weapons. He got up then playfully threw a dagger at Alexander's hand, which was trying to move up to remove the spear. It pinned to the ground, Alex letting out a cry of pain. Alex sat there on the ground, trapped in a net and slowly bleeding to death. Lee and James laughed crudely, then ran off to follow Thomas. They singsonged something, but Alex couldn't hear. 

He choked up blood and coughed, his eyes slowly using their light purple color. Alexander was mumbling words to himself, anything that was on his mind. He would not go unheard. Two minutes passed. His head bobbed gently and fell back, his jaw falling closed. Alexander Hamilton has stopped talking.

BOOM!

There goes another cannon. John is freaking out. Alex promised to return. "Hey, John, wait. Listen." Herc assured and quieted him of his stressing. "I guarantee you he's okay. Hamilton's a smart teen. He may have ran into another tribute, alright? Now, that doesn't mean he's dead, but he could have succeeded, alright? He'll be back." John nodded and thanked Hercules for the assurance. 

"Well, we'll have to see who died tonight, I suppose." Lafayette shrugged casually. "Alex may be back by then."

It was night. John, Herc, and Laf were in their cave, laughing and telling jokes. Then, the theme song of Panem echoed loudly across the dome. They all scrambled outside to see who the canon boom belonged to. There, displayed on the sky was Alexander's large smile plastered on his slightly freckled face. Their faces faltered to horrified expressions. 

"NO!" John screamed. Alex's confused voice during the picture taking rang through his head. 

_"Wait, you want to take my picture?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do I smile?"_

_"If you wish, but it will be projected for all to see if-"_

_"I'll smile, just to make a good impression."_

Alex stayed smiling for at least 5 seconds more, but John was already on the ground. His legs failed him. Had Alex called out to him to be saved? As a matter of fact, he did hear...screaming. John covered his face, wailing. 

_"Occasionally, we do have these star-crossed lovers from the districts. Unfortunately, Mr. Laurens lost his. We do feel... pity for Laurens in this case. Let the odds be ever in his favor."_

John's POV: I'm either going to win these games or die trying. For Alex. He told me so many times that he'd want me to win. Whoever killed him better know that they now have a life-long enemy who is blood-thirsty for revenge. Alex just wanted to get out of there. 

There was two more cannons. Oh. I wonder who that could be. Certainly not Alex. He's dead. 

I wiped my face off and accepted assistance back into the cave since I couldn't walk myself. I had no injuries, but with Alex gone.... my love... I just can't. Hercules and Lafayette mourned by watching the night sky, like the four of us did when it got too cold in the cave one night and we couldn't sleep. Alex was snuggled up to me that night. I began sobbing again. 

Who in their right mind would want to just... kill someone as innocent as Alexander? I then remember. We kill because we want to go home. I preferred to stay away from that.. but now? I really wanna go home. I wanna go home and mourn in my riches and cry into the new upgraded pillow. I want to have pictures of my deceased friends I have made in this arena. Especially Alex. I want him closest. I want to wake up and see him grinning at me through a photo, his adorable violet doe-eyes that hold a burning passion for a legacy motivating me to get up and do something. Or, those freckles that reminded me of my own, stars in the night sky or splattered paint on a canvas. Canvas. I want to paint Alex as much as I can. I am never going to forget him. 

I got up, grabbed Alexander's dagger he had collected and left behind on accident, and left the cave. "I'll be back. I've got unfinished business that is now mine to attend to." I said coldly. They shook their heads. 

"Are you mad!" Herc grumbled. "Your boyfriend just died a few hours ago. Don't you need to mourn? You need rest! You can slit their throats in a week or so. I promise, I'll help. Lafayette will, too. After all, he was our friend, too." Herc promised while wiping his cheeks. 

"Oui. Anything to get revenge for mon petit lion." Lafayette sniffled. John thanked them and curled up on the ground, hugging his knees close to his chest and burring his head in them. He soon after fell asleep. 

_John was hugging Alex in an orchard full of cherry trees and flowers. It seemed like they had gotten out of the Hunger Games. John stroked Alex's hair gently and pecked him on the forehead. When John opened his eyes, he noticed Alex was staring down at his chest. John, confused stepped away and stared. A spear was pierced through his ribs, trickling blood down his assigned attire for the games. They just stared out of shock. John began wailing and screaming, trying to wake himself up from the sight that lay before him. Alexander collapsed, and John shrieked louder._

"HEY! HEY, HEY!" Herc shook John violently awake. John immediately burst into tears and shook his head, clinging onto himself. Laf and Herc shared a pity look over Laurens and patted his shoulder. 

"You were screaming, mon ami." Lafayette told John. 

John wept. "I'm sorry... I just.... I saw him..." John explained. Lafayette furrowed his eyebrows in concern and nodded. 

"I understand, but you must have attracted people here-"   
"Oh well!" A voice piped up. "Lookie, lookie!" They all turned to face the person in the open way of the cave. James Reynolds from district 5. "You crying over your boyfriend?" He made a motion on his cheek in a teasing manner. "Pity. You should have been there, Laurens! It was delightful! Oh! The look on his face and his screams were delightful!" 

"You sicko!" Hercules yelled, venom lacing his voice. James R just snickered. 

"Really, Laurens. He called out to you. It's a shame. Really is. I was hoping we'd get two birdies with one stone." James R set down a pack they all recognized to be Alexander's and removed a couple weapons. "Well, the spear we killed him with is long gone-" 

"YOU KILLED HIM!" John screamed, beginning to fumble with his dagger. "HE DID NOTHIN' TO YOU!" 

"He stole our stuff and killed James M." Reynolds replied, fiddling with a bow. "This is the last thing he used. It would be nice killing you three with it, hm?" Hercules grumbed and took John's dagger, flinging it directly at Reynolds' shoulder. He gasped and removed it. "Oh, I see how it is." He glared and got up, swiftly loading the boy and shooting an arrow straight into Hercules' throat. 

Lafayette and John screamed as Reynolds loaded it again. But Lafayette was a swift man. He tripped Reynolds and grabbed an arrow, using that itself to pierce through the heart of their enemy. There was a cannon, signaling his death. Lafayette looked at his bloodied hands in disgust and wiped his face. "Laurens, please help Hercules." John nodded and scrambled over to Hercules, whom was on the ground in agonizing breathing. He quickly pressed down on the wound and assured him it would be okay.

Lafayette took Alex's pack and rummaged through it. He recognized a herb that was used to help stop bleeding the one time Lafayette slipped off a tree and cut himself deeply. Lafayette grabbed that and handed it to John, telling him to press it on Hercules' throat. The sunlight began peering through the cave. Lafayette examined the pack and noted that there was blood on it; both new and-...... old. Must have been Alexander's blood. Lafayette rummaged through the pack some more and noticed there was tons of weapons and little game. They must have removed and added some stuff because all that Alex had was a bow, arrows, and a dagger patterned neatly with a jade in the middle. Then, there was another cannon. Hercules was gone. John slumped back and wiped off his hands.

"God damnit... I can never save anyone." he cried and hugged Lafayette. "We have to win this for them." 

"No, _you_ have to win this for them." Lafayette corrected. John shook his head. It was night yet again. The people who died today were Burr, Eliza, Reynolds, and Hercules. 

"I feel bad for that Angelica." John said, no dignified emotion or tone to his vocals. Lafayette nodded. "Having to live without your two younger sisters-" There was another boom and Angelica's face appeared on the sky late. "Oh... well, I would have done the same... But, I still have you." 

"You do, mon ami." Lafayette agreed. "We can win this for them. For Hercules and Alex. There's only four people left. Us two, and Thomas, then Lee." 

"We can begin searching in a week, then." John declared and headed towards the cave to get rest. Lafayette followed soon after.

A week passed. There was a fire. A large forest fire that came overnight one cold night. Lafayette and John quickly got out of there, escaping with severe burns and heading towards the lake. They slid through the mud and into the cold waters. There, on the other side was two bloodied men running from the woods. That must be Charles and Thomas. They were running away from... something. Cackled laughs emerged from the forest as nearly 15 people bounded after them, large weapons in their hands. 

John and Lafayette scrambled to the cornucopia, since it was nearby. It being so large these people wouldn't be able to climb it without team effort. They reached the large object and began scaling it together. Together, they reached the top and noticed Lee and Jefferson climbing the thing. They sheathed their weapons. But, John noticed something with the people. Those weren't just any people... An arrow flung above his head with a sharp sound. He ducked and looked for where it came from. 

His eyes landed on a boy that stood around 5'7, violet eyes, light freckles dotting his cheeks, and a feminine posture... Alex... next to Hercules... "..Alex..." John breathed. Alex grinned and lit the tip of his arrow on fire, then shot it again, but towards Lee. Lee moved and it skimmed his trousers just barely. Bad luck. They lit on fire quickly. Lee's first reaction was to smack it and put it out, which sadly worked. 

The people were genetically mutated to look like they did before the games started. Mint condition after being pampered in the Capitol. John wanted to slide down and hug Alex, to never let him go... but he couldn't. He was right here, that beautiful bright smile right there, but he couldn't touch him. If John did touch Alex, he'd be killed... But... Does that mean they can see each other again? But John would break his promise of winning the games for Alex and Hercules... He couldn't have that. 

John used Alexander's old bow and shot Lee's arm. He screeched and slipped of the cornucopia, Thomas grabbing his pack before he slid off. Angelica sliced off his head with an axe immediately. There was a cannon boom. 

"JUST ME AND YOU TWO!" Thomas called and grabbed a dagger, stabbing Hercules who was trying to cut him with a large battle-axe. Lafayette screamed. John noticed blood splattered all over Thomas' face and pointed at it. "Oh this!? This is from him!" Thomas motioned towards Alexander, who was preparing to align a head kill for Lafayette. 

"LAFAYETTE! LOOK OUT!" John screeched. But alas, the arrow had fired and hit Lafayette, piercing through his head. Lafayette fell limp and tumbled off the cornucopia with another boom echoing over the arena. "NO!" John knew it wasn't Alex's fault. The real Alex would never do that, but... he was still angry. John sat there for a moment, just staring at Alexander. A dagger thrown by Adrienne sliced his stomach suddenly and badly. John held it and stared at Thomas, who was being mesmerized by something. 

"James..." Thomas breathed and crouched down. "James, I'm sorry." Thomas began sliding off the cornucopia to join James, even if it killed him. John stared in disbelief as Thomas was slaughtered right there. The last cannon of the 74th Hunger Games. 

There was a loud horn. All the dead tributes who were mutated disintegrated. The ones who just died were being picked up by aircrafts. "City of Panem, please give it up for the 74th Annual Hunger Games champion!" Someone called. 

John was soon after picked up by an aircraft and his wounds were treated to with immense care. He couldn't stop thinking about what just happened... just minutes ago. He ended up passing out. 

John lived no longer than a couple months after the games, though being well and healthy. He just couldn't live without his friends. 

Fin~


End file.
